Kyla's Secret
Carla,Blair and Nicholas find a family secret of the Bernsens that would shocked them. Episode Summary When Carla,Blair and Nicholas was watching T.V,Carla and Nicholas's Mother,Kyla arrived with 2 large bags of Grocery and Carla and Nicholas was shocked because their mother hadn't bought many expensive things in the house and this caused Kyla to wondered if she bought the wrong grocery and this caused the trio to suspect something and Blair answered that they might find a secret in the Attic and the siblings agree. In the attic,it was very dusty and the trio keep finding and Blair looks at the chimney. Blair suggest that pulling bricks might reveal a clue and then Blair pulls the brick which caused the Chimney to fall,causing the wall of the attic to fall and Blair became angry which caused her to fall the brick and the floorboard hits at her face. 5 mins later,Blair's face was terribly injured,she got black eyes,swollen face and multiple bruises in her head. Carla comes to nursed her by putting an ice bag on her head and Nicholas finds a old-looking box and when he opened it there was a key inside of it. Carla became suspicious of the key because the key seems familiar to her when she was a baby,she tries to recount her memories but can't,so Nicholas and Blair call Ferb to hypnotize Carla. It was night time,Ferb hypnotize Carla by remembering the key and then Carla closed her eyes. When Carla was baby,she saw her mom putting a receipt in the briefcase,locked it by using the key and Kyla hides it in the drawer of the closet and then Kyla told Carla whatever she do,she can't tell anyone about the key and then,Ferb walks out so that he could go home and then Carla screams because a magnet drops in the room trying to steal the key,Nicholas gets the key and then he successfully get the key. They ordered Carla to go to their Parents bedroom, Carla entered her Parents bedroom and tiptoes to the closet and opens the drawer and gets the suitcase. When she brought it to her room and when she opened it,the trio became angry because it an another clue and in the clue there was an address written in that receipt. All of them went to the direction of the address was,they find a mailbox and there was an another clue and Carla then begins to make an angry face while holding the shovel and she says "No one makes me angry before!" and Carla begins to knock the mailbox with the shovel and,Nicholas was about to throw the second clue but Blair stopped it because there is a map in the second clue. They we're walking but they find a light and all of them run because someone was following them and then they find a tree with an X in the ground,Carla begins to shoveled the pit and then Nicholas went down to get the box and Kyla stopped them. but all of them won't listen and they we're about to be happy when opening the suitcase but not because they became angry,it was a receipt. Kyla told them the backstory,it was nineteen years ago,somewhat the time that Carla was borned. Kyla has an extra cash in her bank account and the money was $24,000 that she earned in her work. She gives the money to Linda and Lawrence,so that they will buy anything until they have kids and that's how the Bernsen Family became an average family. The trio understands and gives Kyla a hug. Background Information *It was revealed that Kyla always bought the wrong grocery. *The treasure was originally the receipt of Kyla's bank account. *Carla can tiptoe fast. *This is the first appearance of Blair,Nicholas's fiancee. *In this episode,Carla's hair was long. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes